


My Lucky Penny

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a very lucky man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lucky Penny

Art by: Elfqueen55

When our eyes meet,

It is you that I greet.

For you are the world to me.

There is no one else you see.

I would give the stars and the moon if you would ask.

Never would I consider it a task.

For you have captured my heart and my soul.

Only with you I am whole.

So come and take my hand.

Let us leave dreamland.

Whatever comes our way,

We will make it to the next day.

What do you say?

Come with me today.

You no longer need to fear.

For I will always be here.

You and me together side by side.

Never shall we hide.

For you are so precious to me.

You are my lucky penny.

I don't need many.

I have you and that is plenty.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
